How did I get into Sylvarant?
by AzureEdge7
Summary: Alright, Lemme recap. Apparently I fell out of the sky, and now I've been hired by Dirk to accompany the chosen. This is a sequel to How did I get into Terrica Lumeris but you can still read without reading that. Azure is a OC/Self insert. And I do not own Tales of Symphonia.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note~Hey everyone! This is chapter 1 of How did I get into Sylvarant? (I suck at titles. And is a sequel to How did I get sucked into Terrica Lumeris but if you haven't played Tales of Vesperia you can still read this. It's just a bit weird in the beginning.

In chapter 1 of How did I get sucked into Terrica Lumeris I find a black thing that attached to my right hand that apparently can let me do artes and cast magic. And heal. So I'm a full fledged magic knight that weilds swords and sheilds. And bows and arrows.

Alright so my weapons are as follows-

1) Casey's transforming bow- I got this from Yeager in chapter 33. (This is my main weapon like in the description can transform.)

2) The Flamberge and the Vorpal sword- That I stole from Leviatian's claw's hideout in chapter 28. (I''ll explain later.)

3)That weird sheild with a Cruxis logo- I got this in chapter 15.(Side sheild)

4) Dein Nomos- I got this in the last chapter of How did I get into Terrica Lumeris. (This is my side weapon.)

Duke Pantrei is the final Antagonist of Tales of Vesperia.

I think I covered all the Tales of Vesperia refrences for now. Enjoy reading~!

* * *

_A man with white hair sighed after getting up from his" so called" nap. He was bleeding like crazy, and he could have reacted in many ways. But I knew him well. He was the final boss of the game, Duke Pantrei. He was the wielder of the sword that I held now, Dein Nomos._

_He pointed to that dreaded thing on my right hand."That's not a Blastia."_

_I jerked back in shock. I could feel Goosebumps everywhere. "What?"_

_And then with a whoosh from those so called summon spirits,_

I jerked awake in sweat from that dream.

* * *

It's been 2 days since I've left Terrica Lumeris, and I've been having that haunting dream every time I sleep.

What the hell Duke trying to tell me?

* * *

_I could feel someone shaking me screaming."Mom! , Azure's been sleeping on the couch since I came back and she left the Xbox on! Something's wrong!"_

_"Maybe she's just tired, Axel."_

_"She's not tired, she didn't do anything today! I woke her up when I left for football practice, and she told me she was going to replay Tales of Vesperia." He continued shaking me._

_I didn't want to wake up, like a trance that was pulling me back to sleep. But I heard a noise, that sharp beep you hear when your X-Box turns off, and then I suddenly was wide awake._

_"Azure are you ok?"_

_"Mom! Big Bro!" I ran to sandwich hug them. It was awkward for them._

_"What's up with you?"_

_Nothing. I ran to my room and saw all of my equipment and clothes that I used in the game there. The Flamberge, the Vorpal sword, Dein Nomos,That weird Cruxis shield that I bought, and the transforming weapon from Casey. I'm surprised nobody questioned why real metal swords appeared out of nowhere and new clothes appeared out of nowhere._

_My bag was on my brown table, what I call a desk. I looked through it and found all of my items from lemon gels to a bee stinger. All my gald I saved was I felt like I was missing something._

_I closed my eyes and lifted my right hand. I haven't stared at it since I came back. Is that thing gone? I opened my eyes and to my horror it was still there. But now it had a beautiful embroidery on it. _

_Fuck._

* * *

So, after sorting my mind of what's happened for the past 2 days I got out of bed. I got ready to do something. I was going to play videogames, but ever since I got sucked into Tales of Vesperia I've decided not to play video games. And I didn't feel like writing fan-fiction either. So I decided to go to the library. What else could I do during the summer, anyway?

I put everything that I found relating to Tales of Vesperia in my bag. Somehow weapons can fit in there too.

I put on a black cardigan, a red shirt , jeans, a red scarf, my magical bag and military boots. I was about to leave for the library, I heard the house phone ring. I ran to find the nearest phone, and looked at the caller ID.

I picked up the phone annoyed. "Hannah, What is it?"

"Azure, you're there! Thank goodness!"

"What's the problem this time, Hannah?"

She started whining. "I'm Stuck trying to run from Yggdrassil! Azure, you've got to help!"

"Welgaia? Fine. Gimme an hour to finish the puzzles and then I'll go to your house and help you finish."

"Thanks Azure!"

I sighed. I found a controller, and turned on the PS3. I inserted Tales of Symphonia Chronicles, and picked Tales of Symphonia. I pressed start to skip the opening, and immediately went to load.

It simply stated, You have no save files.

I was baffled. This was not happening. " Guess there's something wrong with the PS3."

I walked up to the PS3, and touched it, trying to turn it off.

And a red and blue swirl appeared under me. I was sucked into it, and now I was falling.

Falling fast. And I don't have a parachute. I thought to myself, trying not to panic.

I looked at my surroundings. There was trees and grass everywhere. No human being in sight. Nobody to help a girl falling from the sky.

After what felt forever in the air I fell.

_"Oi, lad are you all right? Noishe, help me pick her up."_

_Something green and white made a whining sound._

I blacked out.

* * *

After what felt like a couple of seconds, I woke up. I felt pain everywhere. I looked at my surroundings. There was a wooden stool next to me with my bag and boots. This house was made of wood but there was a glass window at the side of my room. But luckily I had the constitution of a goat and tried to get out of bed.

After a couple of grunts and deep breaths I walked to the window. And I saw stones, leading up to a altar. And a red man leaving the altar. Wait, a red man? Was that really an altar? I rubbed my eyes and tried to see it. But unfortunately for me I don't have super vision like superman.

"Oi, lass. You awake? You must have had quite a battle with a monster to get hurt like that."

I didn't turn my head and gave a immediate reply "I'm fine, really. Thank you."

WAIT... THAT VOICE WAS TOO DAMN FAMILIAR. I looked at him and to my suspicion I was right. It was Dirk Irving from Tales of Symphonia.

So now I'm in Tales of Symphonia. Crap.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I am?" Of course anyone who was in the middle of nowhere and taken to a random house would say the same thing.

"You're near Iselia, village of oracles."

"And your name is-" I was interrupted by the sound of my stomach.

"Let's get ya something to eat."

"Thank you."

I followed Dirk downstairs, to the makeshift living room. There was some omelets left from the morning, and they felt like they were just re-heated. But still I am thankful for Dirk taking care of me and giving the hospitality that he has. I wolfed down that omelet like it was nobody's business.

"So tell me lass, what's your name? And where are ya from?"

"My name's Azure Edge, and I'm from Luin." I've always wanted to live there.

"Luin ? That's far from here."

"I'm here on a job and of a personal request. You see I'm a mercenary." Best cover up story ever.

"You're awfully young to be a mercenary. How old are ya anyway?"

"I'm 14!"

"You're awfully young to be a mercenary. What caused you to be a mercenary anyway?"

"The death of my family by those desians. I was found by mercenaries." Dirk couldn't say anything, and I didn't want the conversation to stop here. I wanted to see his evaluation of my weapons.

"Anyway, I'm looking for Dirk Irving to fix my swords. I heard he lived around the Iselia area. Do you know him?"

Dirk smiled. "I'm Dirk Irving."

I tried to look at his face with as much shock as I could."You're Dirk Irving?"

He gave a nod.

"Thank goodness. Anyway I would like to hear your evaluations on these weapons. I've decided to get rid of one, but I couldn't decide. So a fellow mercenary I was talking to near Hima told me of your craftsmanship and I just had to go here. And plus dwarves are hard to find after the fall of the Sylvarant dynasty-"

"I'll help ya."

"Thank you." I ran upstairs. But for some strange reason I didn't feel injured like I did 30 minutes ago. I felt quite better. I took off the bandages that were on me.

I found my bag on the side table of the bed I was sleeping on. I took out my weapons one by one. That Flamberge, the Vorpal sword, and that strange Cruxis shield, Dein Nomos and Casey's transforming weapon. I ran downstairs.

Dirk was in heaven. He probably never saw any of this material before and this girl, who fell out of the sky had it.

Dirk held the Vorpal Sword in hand."This one isn't equivalent from the rest."

"It isn't?"

He put the Vorpal sword down."It's weaker from the rest."

"Then I suggest you keep it. I don't need it anyway. And it's also thanks for saving me."

"I can? It's such a fine weapon."

"Yup!" I walked upstairs and grabbed my things.

"I'll be heading to Iselia now and see if anyone needs a mercenary."

Dirk said "Wait. I'll talk to Phaidra and see if a mercenary could help the chosen. I'll pay you for this fine sword. Let's say 20,000 gald!"

"The Chosen ritual? It's that time again?"

"Tomorrow the Chosen receives the oracle."

" I'd love to help the chosen." Crap. That means I'll have to go through the entire game! No wonder I didn't see that stupid tower of Salvation! But for some reason I was totally calm about this. It'd be cool to play the game once more. And then I heard footsteps.

A red clad swordsman with a backpack ran to the house. "Dad! I'm home! Dad?" He gave a death glare to me.

What did I do wrong?

"Lloyd! Here meet Azure."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So you're a mercenary?"

"Yup."

"You're young to be a mercenary."

"That's what everyone says."

He sat at the table and threw his bag to the side.

"So, Azure you want to go train? You look like a skilled fighter."

Dirk apparently agreed. "Azure, you should go train with Lloyd for a bit."

"Ok!"We trained for a while, (I went easy on Lloyd... but he knew I was holding back but Lloyd was giving that his all.). The sun slowly went down. It was about 6 pm when we stopped fighting and Lloyd decided to help his dad for the rest of the night. As for me I snuck into Lloyd's bad and started reading about the history of Sylvarant. The history textbook didn't give much detail on the Kharlan war, it was only about Mithos and Martel.

I read about the Spiritua's alleged journey and how she "regenerated" the world. And then the Sylvarant dynasty. But after that there was nothing much left in history I needed to know about.

The sun went down and now the stars are out. And the chosen's journey is tomorrow. And Lloyd's gonna forget his homework.

"This is gonna be one hell of a journey."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note~ Woah. I looked at the reviews and I immediately went to my chapter. Sorry. I was tired and wanted to get this chapter up. Double checking next time.

So...Tales of Xillia 2 comes out tomorrow and I can't wait. I have my game pre ordered~ Less than 12 hours~~~!

Anyway Brightcloud095- I will be continuing this till it's finished!

Enjoy the reuploaded, readable chapter! Sorry again.

* * *

Chapter 2 ~

_Kratos was lying on his bed in Derris Kharlan. He wasn't in the mood to sleep, not that angels could sleep anyway. He was looking at his necklace opening and closing it._

_"Anna... Lloyd.. I'm sorry." He couldn't forgive what he did in the past, and he was back where he started._

_With his angelic hearing he heard footsteps, of an angel. He closed his necklace and waited for the angel to pass. But instead the angel stopped right in front of his room._

_As emotionless as he was, he still gave a bow to the 4000 year old seraphim. "Lord Kratos, Lord Yggdrassil summons you."_

_Kratos looked at the emotionless being."Dismissed."_

_The angel flew away. Kratos made his way to Vinheim awaiting his order. _

_Yggdrassil was in no mood for fun and games. "Kratos, I want you to supervise the chosen of Sylvarant. I don't want another failed vessel for my sister."_

_"Yes, Lord Yggdrassil."_

_Kratos walked back to his room in Derris Kharlan and looked for his majestic red sword that he'd been using for 4000 years. He always put it on his side table. But for some strange reason... It wasn't there. Kratos tried to calm himself down. Maybe he just misplaced it. Maybe..._

_He couldn't think of the possibilities._

_There was a knock at the door. It was Pronyma. "Lord Yggdrassil wants you to leave now. The oracle will happen in about an hour." and then she left._

_Kratos sighed. He would just have to find the Flamberge later. "Now let's see what this chosen is like..."_

* * *

Lloyd said trying to boast his town "This is Iselia! Village of the Oracles!"

"I know, I've heard it a billion times. Now Lloyd Irving, go to class!"

"Are you sure you won't get lost?

"I won't get lost!"

I headed to Phaidra's house to give in the letter that Dirk wrote for me, and because a mercenary would totally help the journey of regeneration. And the church doesn't have to pay any money, Dirk's covering it all!

I knocked on the door. "Phaidra?"

She opened the door ready to leave to go to the temple.

"I'm a mercenary and I've been given a job from Dirk, to protect the chosen."

Phaidra smiled." Dirk went into town last night and told me all about it. I've been discussing it with the mayor for a while now. You should take that letter to the mayor."

"I understand. Thank you."

Damn this town was small, just like in the game. It took me 5 minuites to walk from Phaidra's house to the mayor's house. I knocked on his door.

He opened the door and said "Who are you?"

I hated this guy for everything. It took guts to try not to smack him in the face, never the less trying not kill him. "I'm Azure Edge, the mercenary sent to guard the chosen. I heard that Phaidra told you about me."

He grunted, it seemed like he hated outsiders. I handed him the letter and left without a word.

I walked to the schoolhouse and with my back I laid on the wall. I was going to wait to escort Collete and then meet my other mercenary counterpart Kratos. I covered myself in my thoughts. For someone who got sucked in Tales of Symphonia I'm awfully calm. Probably because I can actually rely on the eternal sword. Dein Nomos... not so much.

My thoughts were abrupt by a cleric in orange, who was about to throw chalk at me. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

My bangs don't make me look older than I already am. I wish they did."I'm sorry but I'm not part of your class."

The white haired half elf analyzed my face and then apologized. "I'm sorry but you look like one of the students in my class."

I looked up."It's ok." Raine then walked away, to the Martel Church.

I looked through my bag and I took out Casey's transforming bow and the sheild. I transformed it into a sword. And then I saw the light from the Martel temple. I walked inside the school. I walked up to the door and then a yellow haired girl fell on me.

"Collette, you're so clumsy!" I heard a young boy, which was probably Genis. The yellow haired girl got off me and said "Sorry."

I replied coolly "It's ok."

"Hey Azure! What brings you here?"

" Well I'm a bit late... I'm supposed to be escorting the chosen throughout her journey of regeneration. All of the priests are busy preparing the church for the chosen, or that's what they told me."

Collette piped up. "You are?"

"Yup. Now do you know where she is~? I'm a bit late and Phaidra's gonna kill me."

Genis said "She's right here!"

I stared at Collette. "Ok. You ready to change the world?"

She nodded.

"Alright, let's go!"

Lloyd said "Azure wait! Can't you take us too?"

"Weren't you already going for 'research?'"

Genis said "You heard us?"

"You're all very loud."

"Anyway before we go any further I'd like to know both of your names."

The white haired kid said "My name's Genis. Genis Sage."

The chosen said "My name's Collette Brunel. Nice to meet you!"

"My names, Azure Edge! Nice to meet you two! Oh yea, I already know Lloyd because I had to ask Dirk a question before coming to town. Now let's go!"

We were at the edge of town when a monster that resemble bled a skull. Before Lloyd could make a peace agreement with the monster I killed it with one slice.

Collette and Genis were amazed. "Azure, your amazing!"

I heard Lloyd whisper "Is that an exsphere?"

I smiled. "Thanks, guys!"

* * *

We arrived at the church of Martel the first casualty of many was walking towards us bleeding.

"Chosen...One.. Desians..Attacked...The...Temple.-" He fell to the floor.

I immediately tried using my healing artes to save him, but to no avail. I said "He's gone." There was a moment to honor his soul, as a NPC. I said "Guess the Desians are showing their true face by destroying the non-aggression treaty."

Lloyd said "You mean that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as

we leave the human ranch alone?"

Colette said "Yes…Grandmother said it was to protect me… but I'm still going."

Lloyd said "Collette! There are desians there!"

"Azure's there to protect me."

I blushed a bit." I will protect you till my last breath chosen."

Lloyd and Genis said "I'm still coming too!"

I climbed the stairs only to hear what sounded like Botta talking to Phaidra. He said "Where is the chosen?"

I quickly unsheathed my sword and saw a bunch of Ren-Desians coming towards for a fight. "Collette, I suggest you run. Fast." The Renegades were finally in a formation where I could slice them all up at once. I ran with my sword and sliced them up easily. But I realized that there was a renegade behind me trying to stab me. So I quickly did a back flip and stabbed the renegade in the neck. And then I heard bow shots. Did they really want to kill Collette this badly? There weren't this many in the game!

I easily took out my shield from behind me and blocked the arrows aimed at Collette, who was now standing behind me. I now transformed my sword into a bow and started shooting the archers.

This is worse than those Leviathan Claw dudes."Damn, how many are there?"

Lloyd and Genis on the other hand were busy with stalling Botta. I heard a renegade say "Vidarr, get them!"

"Do not stand in our way!" Mr. Giganto appeared. And in a couple of seconds his ball and chain was about to hit Lloyd.

"Damn this guy is really tough!"

A purple mercenary appeared out of the blue and blocked the attack, while I sliced Vidarr from the back. He was dead for the count. That was way easier in the game.

"Retreat!" In a moment all of the renegades were gone. They really do fear Kratos.

Phaidra walked towards us. "Thank you Azure and you for saving the chosen."

Me and the stoic red haired man both replied at the same time."No problem."

Collette said " Grandma, I have to go accept the oracle now! I'll go through the trial."

Lloyd said "What trial?"

I replied "Whatever's making that evil aura in the building. Probably monsters."

Lloyd said "Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette." Phaidra as serious as she was replied. "Lloyd? …I would be uneasy with just you. That's why Dirk and I discussed a mercenary, Azure to accompany her through the trials." The Mysterious Man looked at Lloyd "Your name is Lloyd?" My feels box just overloaded. "Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" "…I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen." Phaidra said " …Under the circumstances, I have little choice. One mercenary will not be enough. Please be of service." "It's a deal then." What. The. Hell. His good looks stole my extra cash! Lloyd said "W…wait! I'm going, too!" Kratos was annoyed. "Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here." Lloyd was outraged "What did you say?!" I thought to myself OH DAMN. SHIT JUST GOT REAL. "Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home." "He's not bad for a beginner swordsman. C'mon Kratos, bring him along for his experience." And now Collette broke the first father/son moment between these two. "Um…Mr. Kratos, would it be okay to take Lloyd along, too? Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around." Kratos obviously had enough."…Do as you wish." " …Let's go, Genis!" I saw Genis just standing there."Oi, Genis are you just going to stand there! Let's go! You need some experience as well." Genis looked shocked."What?! I'm going, too?!" Me and Lloyd replied with "Of course!" "Well why not?" " This isn't a field trip, you know." I had to bite my tongue from not laughing. I walked in and saw slugs. But they looked like they were waiting for us. They started heading towards us. I transformed the bow back to a sword and sliced half of them up. Kratos did the other half. Lloyd said "Hey! Let me fight some too!" "Sorry. You, Collette and Genis can have the next batch of monsters." Kratos did his signature Hmph, and I guess that was approval from the mercenary himself. I saw more slugs. "Here take those on. If you need help ask." While Lloyd was fighting those slugs Kratos asked me how I learned my fighting style. "I learned it from a ex-knight. He went into the mercenary business soon after my parent's death. He taught me what needed to be learnt." "Unlike Lloyd you weren't self-taught." When Lloyd, Genis and Collette successfully defeated the pack of slugs I clapped. "Congrats! That's one step closer to be a better fighter." Kratos handed Lloyd a battle manual. I smiled a bit at this dad/son moment. Hopefully Kratos didn't see that. Otherwise I was toast. Burnt Toast. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note~ I think this makes up for the whole unreadable thing yesterday. This chapter is from the 2nd half of the martel temple to triet. And yes Azure has a lot of bonding time with Collette and Kratos. Enjoy the chapter~!

* * *

Chapter 3~

We put golems in to holes and headed downstairs. I found a sorcerer ring. Nobody was really interested in it except Genis. He was fingerling about it saying that it's a holy artifact and all while I didn't care.

Collette pointed ahead." Is that the altar?"

I said "Probably."

Genis was excited for his friend. And then a huge ray of light appeared. "Wow!"

A holy green man flew down with his majestic wings. " I am Remiel, an angel of judgment." I cracked a huge smile while staring at Kratos. It was hard not to say Dude, he stole your title! What are you going to do about that!? "Collette, my daughter, it is time to become an angel to awaken the goddess Martel."

I snorted, trying not to kill this bastard. Lloyd was astonished. "I heard the rumors but I thought it wasn't true..." Remiel looked silently at Lloyd waiting for him to shut up. He then looked at Kratos and then me. It was freaky. Lloyd shut up and he continued talking. "We of Cruxis bless this event by bestowing the tower of salvation upon Sylvarant."

As on cue a great beam of light appeared in the window and the tower of salvation appeared. "Collette, my daughter, the next seal lies in the south, the seal of fire."

"Yes, Lord Remiel." Remiel was about to fly back when Collette quickly says "Wait!, I have a question. Are you really my fa-?"

"My beloved daughter Collette, first head to the seal of fire. Understood?"

"So you really are my father!" That false hope was going to shatter later.

Remiel gave the fakest smile in the entire world and flew back to Derris Kharlan. I was going to laugh about how fake that was but I tried my hardest not to. I walked up to Collette and gave a smile.

I tapped her shoulder."You ready to go back to town Collette?"

Kratos apparently agreed with me." You've received the oracle Collette. Let's go back to town."

"Alright gaiz. We gotta go back to town so drop by Collette's house. See ya~"

* * *

We were out of the Martel temple and walking back to town when Collette asked a question. " Hey, Azure. Is professor Raine coming with us on the journey?"

"Raine? You mean that lady that was about to kill me because she thought I was a student? She's the one in orange, right? Let's ask her if she wants to come." Collette nodded. As for our stoic mercenary he didn't feel like talking. But I wanted to talk to the dude.

"So Kratos, where are you originally from?"

"A town called Meltokio. It's been destroyed for ages now."

Why the hell would he say that? Did he really think I wouldn't know what Meltokio was? "It has? Ohhhhh~"

We were finally at the targeted destination. Collette's house. The mayor was there and smiled.

"We'd like to thank you both for protecting the chosen."

"It's no problem. It's what I was assigned to do."

The Mayor said "Kratos, we should discuss your payment."

"I'll take a walk. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Collette said "Can I take a walk too grandma?"

Phaidra responded "Of course chosen."

Me and Collette walked out of the house. Collette asked "Hey Azure, where are you going to go?"

"Take a stroll through town. I've never been to Iselia."

"You seem like a local."

"I guess."

We walked silently when I stopped by a bench and sat on it. Collette sat next to me.

"So, Collette, what's up?"

"Nothing, much. I'm still in shock after finding out that Remiel is my father."

"Oi, Collette, do you really think he's your father? If he was he should have spent more time with you."

She looked at me weirdly. "I think he's my father, he said it himself.

"Alright then." We walked back to the house.

* * *

"We were about to search for you two."

With guild stuff and all I remember those times when It took days to get a deal. "Sorry. My negotiations usually take this long."

Kratos was "Hmph. Then you don't need to ask for such a high price."

I gave him a taste of his own death glare and said "So, is there anyone going with us on the journey of regeneration? "

"We were thinking of taking Raine. She's the teacher in Iselia, and a great Cleric."

"Great~! Love to meet her~!"

Just then Genis and Lloyd came in heartbroken. "What? We can't go?"

"If Raine's going then I gotta go too."

I replied."Sorry guys."

"You're only going to get in the way."

"Isn't that a bit much? You're a dream killer Kratos."

Lloyd and Genis went outside. Collette slipped out too. She came inside with Raine. We then discussed the terms of guarding.

* * *

"Sorry I was late, I was observing the temple."

"You were in the temple? Didn't you hear all of the commotion outside?"

"Commotion? What commotion?"

I sighed. "Your name is Raine... right?"

She gave a quick nod. "You're Azure, right? And you are?"

"Kratos Aurion. Traveling Mercenary."

"He's the additional add-on."

"You don't look like the mercenary type. You kind of look like the add-on."

RAINE JUST DISSED ME. HARD. I sighed, not wanting to start a fight."Oh well. So I guess I'll get myself ready then. If anyone needs me I'll be at Lloyd's house." I walked back to Dirk's house.

* * *

"Hey Dirk!"

"Oi, it's Azure."

"I'm going to get myself ready for tomorrow. Were leaving at dawn. Don't tell Lloyd."

"Oi, Azure I'm going to revamp your sword."

Lloyd and Genis came in and they looked done for the day.

"Sure! I don't need it anyway." I took everything that I didn't take when I left this morning in Iselia.

"I'll be outside if you need anything. I went outside and saw Anna's grave. It's weird talking to a grave, but I looked good when doing it anyway.

"Your family is amazing." I heard footsteps coming my way. I ran into the forest and hid in a tree where I could see the grave. I was really uncomfterble so I sat on my Cruxis shield. I saw Kratos ditch the rest of the group as he was heading towards the grave.

He kneeled at the grave. For a while. It was nightfall now and I was getting bored. But this was the ultimate Kraana moment. I also was just shocked that he didn't notice me... yet. And didn't kill me either.

I was thinking about Kraana moments and then the next thing I knew I stumbled out of a tree. My shield was right next to me. A sword was pointed straight at my neck.

I was all casual and got up."Hey, Kratos." He still had his sword aimed for my neck.

"Hmph." He put his sword back."What did you see?"

"Nothing! I was daydreaming!"

This was a huge interrogation."You daydream in trees?"

"Yes! You got a problem with that?" He put the sword away. I bent down to pick up my shield. I thought I saw Kratos flinch for a split second. I put it into my bag and said "Kratos, lets walk back." He was so going to keep his eyes on me for the journey.

He gave a quick nod. We awkwardly, silently walked back to Dirk's house. Collette, Genis, Lloyd and Raine were waiting for us.

Genis was the first one to speak."Where were you Azure?"

I quickly answered the question. No need for saying that I was spying on my Kraana moment."Daydreaming."

Kratos replied to what I said "In a tree."

I sighed." Fine, I was daydreaming In a tree."

Collette said "It's ok Azure, I do that allot to!"

I smiled. "Thanks Collette. So~ you guys going to town?"

Raine did her teacher glare. "Were going back to town. You know when were meeting, right?"

I nodded. "Mind if I come to town too? I'll stay at the inn tonight."

Raine gave me her seal of approval. "Alright then Lloyd, see you tomorrow!"

We walked back to town. Me and Kratos walked to the Inn, while Raine and Genis escorted Collette home.

* * *

We got to the inn and I started yawning. This was a very long day. Wonder how tomorrow will be like walking to the desert and all.

I went to the reception counter because Kratos wasn't going to do the talking. "Can I have 2 rooms please?"

The inn lady gave me a smile saying "Aren't you two accompanying the chosen? Please take the rooms. There free of charge."

"Thank you." We were handed our room keys. I asked for a spare key.

Before me and Kratos went to our rooms I said "Kratos if I don't wake up when were supposed to go, wake me up." He silently took the key. Not that he was going to sleep anyway. I freshened myself up and went to bed.

I slept. The next thing I knew I opened my eyes, Kratos was there, waiting. I helplessly screamed. He was going to kill me. But how long was he there anyway?

"You told me to wake yourself up if you didn't wake up."

"Oh. Yea, I did. Oops. Sorry. Let's go."

I put on my bag which was on the side table and met by the school. "Hey Raine! Hey Collette!"

Collette said "Hey Azure!"

Raine was so formal."Hi there, Kratos, Azure."

Kratos did his signature Hmph.

Collette said "Oh hey Kratos! Didn't see you there."

"Let's go." We started walking and left Iselia. There weren't many monsters in the daytime. I was proud to say I shot most of them, if not all. At least I wasn't holding back, like that mercenary behind me.

Kratos was admiring my bow ship. "Not many people can master two weapons."

I replied "A person I know, helped me with both weapons. He's a cool dude."

We stopped for breakfast. Raine asked me a couple questions about my education and where I got it from. She even tried to quiz me on history! I apparently passed with a 80 in her book. Collette was amazed because I did better than Lloyd. We were back on the road, getting closer to Triet.

We were close to Triet when Collette taps my shoulder.

"Azure, do you think Lloyd's ok?"

"He's fine! Cuz I know that if he truly loves you he'll come to Triet with your birthday gift."

"You really think so?"

"Totally. He'll chase you to the end of the world. Nope, not the world. Till the end of the universe!" I saw Kratos stare at me.

Collette was hopeless."How about if he doesn't come?"

"Oh knowing him, he will."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note~ So I'm playing Tales of Xillia 2 and I've got alot to say. First off it was already bad that I had to pay 15 million why add 5 more? Who can afford that anyway? And then the cats. So this lady in Triglyph apparently owns 100 cats and wants me to find them. There so cute but so impossible to can 100 cats fit into an apartment anyway? Ludger is amazing though. Too bad he never talks.

TwinKuro- Your wish just got , the next chapter!

BrightCloud-Thanks!

Cdpict- Yup. Cruxis is totally making Kratos suffer.

* * *

Chapter 4~

Raine spotted a wanted poster on the side of the inn."What's this?"

Kratos obviously came to conclusions."Apparently Lloyd's wanted by the Desians."

Collette started to get worried."What for?"

Does anyone notice the truth within that poster?"He looks ugly."

Raine, Kratos and Collette ignored me and Raine started reading his warrant out load.

I said "Guess that kid left town with a bang."

Kratos, and Raine looked at me."What?"

I pointed to the edge of town."Look, right there, don't you see those footprints? Desian marks. The kid's been taken by a Desian to their base."

Kratos was confused." There shouldn't be a desian base here."

I was so gonna tell him! "You sure about that know it all? There's a desian base about 3 miles north west. That's why I said to take the turn over there so we wouldn't get spotted. You know there after Collette here."

"They didn't issue a warning sign."

I said "Nobody wants to help the desians and kill the chosen!"

Raine gave me a death glare"You sure?"

I went back a bit and thought of Sheena. Oops."Alright, there are some people, but why would you help the desians?"

Collette stopped. "I want to help Lloyd!"

" What are we waiting for! Let's go then!"

Me and Collette raced out of town. Raine and Kratos walked slowly.

Raine said "You sure she's not a desian?"

Kratos nodded."I'm sure. Her parents probably got killed in that base or something of that nature."

"Are you guys coming or not? We've got another walk to go!"

"Were coming!"

* * *

We were near the base now. Raine as the reconnaissance lady said "So, how do we get in?"

"I don't know. Dress as them?"

"Where are we going to find outfits that look like Desians?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You and Collette were the ones that wanted to look for Lloyd!"

Just then we heard a whining sound, and a young kid with grey hair was riding on it.

"Noishe! Genis!"

"Hey Azure, we've got no time to talk. The desians are going to kill Lloyd if we don't hurry up!"

Me and Kratos reacted at the same time. "What?" Guess he does love his son.

"Guess we're going to go through the front."

Raine and Genis looked at me like I was crazy."That's suicide!"

"I'll cover for you. You run in and I stay out. Once they direct their attention to me, I'll run inside. Then we rescue Lloyd and once the desians flow back inside we blitz it." Damn, that just sounded like a football play.

Kratos nodded." I guess we'll be doing that then. Azure, good luck."

"Thank you." I took out my transforming bow and shield.

We walked to the front of the base. A bunch of renegades were looking at us waiting to imprison us. Raine, Kratos, Noishe and Genis walked in, while I stayed outside. There were 6 people I saw including the commander.

I heard a burly dude that sounded like a rip off version of Yuan say "Get her!" I looked at my surroundings.

"Let's count. One-" I sliced the person in front of me "Two-" I sliced the person behind that person "Three" I sliced the person that was guarding the entrance, "Four, five, six" I transformed my sword to a bow and shot the rest down. They weren't dead, but they were in tons of pain.

"Azure, let's go!"

"Alright!" The last one I shot with the bow loaded his bow and tried to shoot me. Too bad he made alot of noise. I blocked it with my shield.

Kratos yelled wanting me to leave. NOW."Azure!"

"Oi, oi, I'm coming."

I ran to the group." Hey there Lloyd, long time no see."

"Hey Azure. Did you guys hear what happened?"

"I heard a bit from the dude outside, and overheard some people in Triet..."

"Then I guess we should head back-"

"You're not going anywhere. Since you did that much for Collette I'd say you can come. Dunno about the rest of the group. And plus I'll teach you some tricks of the trade." I gave him a slight grin.

Raine was ok with it."I agree with Azure."

Kratos did his signature Hmph."How about you Chosen?"

"I'd love to have the two of you along."

"Congrats! You've made it to the group!"

Raine sighed."Don't get all exited Azure."

* * *

_"Lord Yuan sir! 6 of our men have been badly wounded."_

_"What? But I thought Kratos was the only one assigned to guard the chosen ."_

_"It appears not sir, look at the camera footage." Yuan watched the video with even more shock, than before._

_"A transforming weapon? That shouldn't exist! We destroyed those ages ago because they were a part of Magi technology!"_

_"It appears not sir, look at her shield in the last 5 seconds of the footage, before this girl runs off with the rest of the group that infiltrated the base..., I'll zoom it in for you sir."_

_"That's impossible."_

_"Apparently sir."_

_"Azure, huh? I want this girl found and taken to the base immediately!"_

_"Yes sir!" The renegade soldier left._

_"Hm... Guess there is another piece to the puzzle."_


End file.
